gilmoregirlsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Luke Danes
Lucas "Luke" Danes(Spilt av Scott Patterson) er eieren av Lukes Diner, og en av Lorelais beste venner. frame|Luke Danes Liv Luke har bodd i Stars Hollow hele livet, og da faren William døde, gjorde han om farens jernvarehandel til en diner, Lukes Diner. Han flyttet inn i kontoret ovenpå, selv om det var litt vel lite. Faren hans var med på alt av by-tilstelninger og bymøter, men Luke unngår nesten alle. Luke kan ikke fordra byens uoffisielle borgemester, Taylor Doose, som alltid irriterer livet av ham. Taylor åpner en gammeldags iskrembutikk veggivegg med Dineren, og setter opp et stort vindu mellom dem uten å spørre Luke om lov. Med hjelp fra Kirk og et nyoppsatt trafikklys, krasjer bilen hans inn i veggen på Lukes. Når Luke og Lorelai blir sammen, tar Taylor emnet opp for diskusjon under bymøtet, og ber byen om å stemme om de får lov til å date. I sesong 2 spør Lukes søster, Liz, om sønnen hennes kan flytte inn hos ham. Luke sier ja, under tvil. Nevøen hans, Jess Mariano, er trøblete fra første stund, og etter at han krasjet Rorys bil som Dean lagde til henne, og hun dermed brekker håndleddet, sender Luke ham hjem. Jess kommer derimot frivillig tilbake en stund senere, og ber Luke om å la ham fytte inn igjen. Forhold Luke har ikke egentlig hatt mange langvarige forhold, og bor alene. Men han har et barn, og har vært både gift og forlovet. Anna Nardini Anna var Lukes kjæreste for mange år siden. Han hadde ikke noe kontakt med henne før han får vite at han har en datter, April Nardini, som da er blitt tolv år gammel. Rachel Rachel er en fotograf om reiser mye rundt. Hun og Luke var sammen, men hun unne plutselig finne på å reise uten så mye som et hade. I sesong 1 kommer hun tilbake, og Luke ønsker henne velkommen, selv om han ikke tror hun kommer til å bli. I slutten av første sesong reiser hun, fordi hun innser at Luke og Lorelai har mer til felles enn bare deres kjærlighet for kaffe. Det siste hun sier til Luke før hun drar, er at han ikke må vente for lenge med å vise Lorelai hva han føler for henne. Nicole Leahy Nicole er Taylors avdokat. Det at han går ut med henne er overraskende, tatt til betrakning at han ikke kan fordra verken advokater eller Taylor. I sesong 3 drar Luke og Nicole drar på et romantisk cruise, der de spontant gifter seg. Når de kommer tilbake skal de umiddelbart skille seg, men venter likevel. De skiller seg når Luke oppdager at Nicole er sammen med en annen. Luke blir arrestert fordi han "banker opp" bilen til den andre mannen. Lorelai Gilmore Luke har alltid likt Lorelai, noe hele byen vet, men som både Luke og Lorelai nekter for. Når hun trenger hjelp, stiller han umiddelbart opp, ofte selv om han er opptatt. I sesong 4 kjøper Luke en bok og en kasset som får han til å innse hvor mye Lorelai egentlig betyr for ham("Luke Can See Her Face"). Han tar med Lorelai til Liz og P.Js bryllup, der de danser. Når Dragonfly Inn har prøve-åpning for spesielt inviterte, har Luke med blomster til henne. Han møter Lorelais Ex-kjæreste, som sitter og venter hele dagen for å snakke med henne, og hører da på at han legger ut om at de fortsatt er sammen. Luke og Lorelai begynner å diskutere, og Luke lurer på hva han egentlig driver med, siden hun uansett er sammen med Jason. Lorelai forklarer at hun ikke er sammen med Jason lenger, og at hun elsket blomstene han ga henne. Diskusjonen ender i et kyss, som da blir avbrutt av Kirk som kommer vettskremt og naken løpende ned trappen. I tredje episode av sesong 5("Written In the Stars") drar Luke og Lorelai på sin første date. Luke viser Lorelai horoskopet han har tatt vare på fra første gang de møttes. Dagen etter går Lorelai ned i Dineren uten noe annet enn Lukes skjorte, og forholdet de egentlig skulle holde hemmelig en stund blir umiddelbart avslørt. Taylor tar emnet opp for diskusjon på by-møtet, noe som får Luke til å eksplodere i sinne. I den hundrede episoden av Gilmore Girls klarer Emily og Christopher midlertidig å skille Luke og Lorelai, noe Emily selv fikser opp igjen for å få Lorelai til å ville snakke med henne. I siste episode av sesong 5("A House is Not a Home"), når Rory bestemmer seg for å droppe ut av Yale, innser Lorelai hvor mye Luke bryr seg om datteren hennes, og frir til ham. Luke aksepterer med en gang, og de er forlovet til slutten av sesong 6. I siste episode av sjette sesong("Partings"), gir Lorelai ham et ultimatum som ender med at de slår opp. I sesong 7 dater Lorelai, og etterhvert gifter seg med, Christopher. Når April får blindtarmbetennelse, ringer Luke Lorelai for å få hjelp. Anna nekter etterhvert å la Luke ha noe mer kontakt med April, og Luke saksøker henne for å få delt foreldrerett. Han spør da Lorelai om hun kan skrive et brev til dommeren, noe hun gjør. Christopher finner brevet, og de skilles. Når Lorelais Jeep slutter å virke for godt får hun hjelp av Luke til å finne en ny bil, og han ordner henne da en Jeep som hun kan bruke delene fra til å fikse sin egen. I den 20 episoden i sesong 7("''Lorelai? Lorelai?''") bruker Luke den blå capsen han fikk fra Lorelai igjen, i stedet for den svarte han byttet til da de slo opp, og Lorelai drar på karaokekveld, der hun synger "I Will Always Love You", og Luke kommer inn døren. I den siste episoden av serien("Bon Voyage") ordner Luke en fest for Gilmore-jentene fordi Rory har fått jobb og skal reise. Den nest siste scenen ender i et kyss mellom Luke og Lorelai. Kategori:Populære sider